Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure
Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure is NattySakura Second Precure Fan Series!!And the sequel of Pride Wish Pretty Cure. Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure Neo! Pride Wish Pretty Cure is the story is about a group of five girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. While in Pride Wish Pretty Cure they had been given their abilities in order to collect the essence's of time, in Neo the girls have been granted new powers in order to save the stars kingdom,search and wake up the legendary Cure Wish,surrounding the true boss of the evil organitation and to protect the people Stars of the dreams from the evil organization Hole. The five girls use the power's of the stars with the blessing of the time. Plot After having faced Poor Soul and have discovered that he was a girl named Ayame Miyake who was corrupted by a mysterious evil force, the girls return to their normal life and find that Ayame would study with them in school, after school all come together to transform one last time and then turn they hear a scream coming from the sky and see something falling, something that falls on the Rikka's face and Peter is surprised to recognize that something is the fairy of stars Anna a puppy that came from the kingdom the stars to give a new mission the Pretty Cures, one discovers that the evil force was revived as the name of Boner and used Ayame only as a distraction to the real goal was to get the negative energy of the essences of time sufficient to obtain after a papyrus that show you how to get the energy of the desires and dreams of people to find an object called Aurora Cosmos that can make the time and the stars are used for their personal use, to avoid this they must find and awaken the power of the former Pretty Cure,Cure Wish.Begins the journey to protect people's dreams and find the person who is or inherited the power of Cure Wish. Stars Wishes They are small stars that are born in the hearts of people the first time they desire or dream of something, it grows and becomes a star mature and shows the size, strength and determination of the dream of the people.f they corrupt the people lose the will to do anything or lose confidence in their dreams.With the Pretty Cures these stars can grow to become small fairies that help give extra power. Aurora Cosmos Hidden in a secret mysterious and place,is a strange object that can control both the stars and the time until the story can modify and change the direction of stars and meteors.It seems that only Cure Wish knew where this place was. Characters Pretty Cure Hazuki Kitano Hazuki is a rigid girl that transfers to fifteen stars school, is very beautiful and is called "Nadeshiko" by their classmates.She have trouble to making friends and she suffers with it but she become friend with Rikka and gradually change her personality.Her house is a tradicional dance school called 'Elegance Nadeshiko dance School" she wants to be a beautiful dancer like her mother and her catchphrase is "Always with effort.".Her theme color is yellow,she transform into Cure Marguerite and uses the power of the north star. Rikka Natsukawa Rikka is a energetic girl and is one of the first to have the courage to go up and be Hazuki friend , she loves fashion and is the president of the journalism club in the school.Her house is a candy shop called "Pretty Candle Sweet" and lives with his two parents and his little brother called Youta.She does not know whether to be a great cook or journalist .Her theme color is red,she becomes Cure Sweet and uses the power of east star. Maiko Kitano She is the youngest sister of Hazuki,unlike her older sister it is much more open with everyone, she does not want to become a dancer like her mother wants, but wants to become a astronomer.She one of the most yonguest pretty cure in the history.Her Theme Color is blue, it becomes Cure Holy and uses the power of west star. Sakura Utako She is a girl who suffered childhood by never having had news of his mother, had no friends and his father was working to compensate for the absence of the mother, thanks to that she began to keep a lot of bitterness in her heart and disappeared for a while, when it was found was very different cold and later became a famous singer, but later discovered that she was Pain Cure and stole the essences of time who had hidden in the heart of people.Later she go to a good side.Her theme color when is was Cure Pain was black and used the power of the black holes.Her theme color is white as Cure Serenade and uses the power of south star. Ayame Miyake It is a girl who has been corrupted a long time ago by Boner offer more time so he could heal from an illness. She was saved by the Pretty Cures and was cured of the disease returning to school. It is a very shy girl but has great courage hidden inside for a time thought she would inherit the power to Cure Wish but not so.Her theme color is purple,it becomes Star Spica and use the power of the''' dwarf star and the spica star. Mascots 'Peter ' A fairy of time and the mascot of the group,he was sent to Earth to collect the time essences.She likes cute girls and is very shy.She always loads a big magical clock.He is fond of using the phrase " I have no enought time" and ends her sentences with Ding.In Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure he returns to the Time Kingdom but she returns to the earth sometime,he does not notice Anna's feelings for him. '''Anna ( the name can change) Is the fairy of stars and the new mascot of the group,she was sent to Earth to help the pretty cure to search Cure Wish and protect the star wishes.She always loads her bag.He is fond of using the phrase " I'm so beautifull" and ends her sentences with Wan.She is a old friend of Peter and love him,she gets angry when Peter pay attention to other's girls.She have a secret dream to transform into pretty cure,and this dream becomes reality, it becomes Pretty Cure since morphed into a episode.She Transforms into Cure Sexy and their theme colors are black, pink and white Villains Coming Soon... Others Mai Kitano Hazuki and Maiko mother,she is a kind mother but scary and strict dance teacher,We found out later that it was an ancient and legendary Pretty Cure, she still is able to transform into Pretty Cure, Her alter ego was Cure Scarlet Hanae Utako Sakura's mother who had to leave for personal reasons and family when she went back she became ill and was banned from contact with the family while they were in tratament.She comes from a French family would not accept her marrying her current husband and cut ties with her until the moment.She comes back to Japan after having recovered. We discovered that she too was a pretty Cure who fought alongside Cure Scarlet, yet is able to transform into Pretty Cure, her alter ego is Cure Lily. Ichiro Utako Sakura's dad.He worked hard to support him and his daughter, he felt sorry for his wife has left them without a good reason.In the time that Sakura was in the sadness he'd like to have had a good relationship with her and later manages. Kaori Natsukawa Mother of Rikka housewife and cook of the candy store, loves making wedding cakes and is so energetic as his daughter.She and Rikka discuss so muh.She finds out that Rikka is a Pretty Cure is a worry initially but after she gives a vote of confidence because it sees that what she does is important. In this season she transform once into Pretty Cure.She transform into Cure Oasis and her theme color ir sky blue and green. Youta Natsukawa Rikka Younger brother that fight too many times with her, is studious and good basketball player, can not eat sugar and it makes him very frustrated sometimes, he discovers with his mother that Rikka is a pretty Cure, although he says that Rikka is too "embarrassed" to be a Pretty Cure but he has confidence in her strength. Ume Teacher of Rikka and Hazuki is a beautiful person , for his appearance mature adult she have to hide that she loves cute things.She is terrified of insects and ghost and like videogames. Cure Wish '''A mysterious Pretty Cure who knows the location of Aurora Cosmos, seems to be that she was very powerful in his time, but later discovered that she fought alongside Cure Scarlet and Cure ,Lily but to preserve the place where is the Aurora Cosmos and she sacrificed went into a deep sleep. Items '''Star Locket Clock - The Cures' transformation device More Information soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Gallery Coming Soon... Disclamer Thingy I don't own the real Pretty Cure nor does the founder of this wiki, or anyone here. Pretty Cure is property of Toei Animation. But I own this fanmade series. More Comming Soon.. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime